Rei's Revenge
by aj23701
Summary: Sequel to Pyro Dancing. Rei gets back at the person who took those pictures of her.


Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon. If I did own any part of anything canon, there would be much more smexx, much less talking, and Rei/Minako interaction all the time. I'm just glad I can write fanfics that have it.

Rei was tired. The blond had worn her out. Last night and this morning. Minako called in for her and said that Rei would be coming in late. Minako had tried to rouse her lover, but it was to no good. After assuring herself that she was breathing and had only passed out, Minako took a shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. At least she had planned to get ready until Rei snuck into the shower. Her arms encircled Minako's waist and assuring her that she wouldn't be going anywhere that day either.

After putting the blond to sleep, Rei wasted no time in going to the room farthest from her lover and calling the culprit. There were only three people with enough balls to take candid pictures of her. One of them was in her bed asleep and the other one had no idea how to be discreet. The phone rang once before she heard the smile of the person on the other line. Balls indeed.

"I am going to kill you. You hear me? You are going to die." Rei intended to keep her voice low for as long as possible, but while dealing with the person with whom she was dealing, she knew it was a futile effort.

"Rei, you didn't like the pictures? I'm sure Minako did when she saw them."

"She won't see them."

"You didn't show her? How cruel of you, Reiko!"

Rei blushed. She knew she was being mocked; only Minako ever called her that. The thought that she was being mocked took the last of her patience. She screeched in the self-righteous indignant fury she was famous for, "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to roast you, Haruka!"

"And here I was thinking that you had calmed down in your old age, Rei. Apparently, being with Minako has done nothing to slow you down. Although you both made me sure of that last night." Haruka chuckled to herself, fearing none of the younger womans wrath.

"I am not old, Haruka! And I am calm. If I weren't calm, you would have already been burned so badly that not even a Deep Submerge would have saved you." Rei's voice had dropped back to being dangerously low. The calm before a storm.

"I'm sure you'll thank me later, pyro. When Minako checks her phone-"

"You sent them to her?"

"-and her mailbox-

"Her mailbox? How did you-"

"-and her office, and her e-mail, and her closet, and under her pillow..." Haruka trailed off as if in thought. Rei whimpered. There was no way she could get to all those places and destroy all of those pictures before the blond saw them. Or worse, before Usagi saw them. She would never hear the end of it, then. "Rei, you should be thanking me. Do you know how excited Minako is going to be when she sees those pictures you had made for her?"

"I can imagine." The miko had to fight off a migrane at the thought.

"Well then you can understand why you should be thanking me. Who knows the next time she'll let you out of bed? If we don't see you ever again, we'll know you died the happiest, most sated woman in the world, Rei."

Rei's blushed could have eaisily blended her skin in with the skirt on her fuku. "Haruka-!" Whatever else Rei had been about to say died on her lips. A very naked Minako pressed herself against Rei's back and whispered in her ear, "These pictures are lovely, Reiko. I didn't think you liked to document things like this, but these are amazing. Thank you, love. Let me see the phone, please."

Rei had no mind to protest; Rei had only a mind to do anything Minako wanted so long as she dealt with the fire that had welled up deep inside her. Minako held up the phone against her ear and said, "To whomever I may be speaking at the moment, Rei is presently occupied, and can no longer talk to you. She probably won't be available again until I am asleep, and I don't plan on sleeping for a very, very long time. Don't call back. If it's important, she'll get back to you.

"Goodbye, now."

The last thing Haruka heard before the phone went dead was an animalistic growl, probably from Rei, and a high pitched squeak, definitely from Minako. Haruka smiled proudly to herself, and went off to convince Michiru to take the day off with her as well. It wasn't fair for Rei to have all the fun when she had done all the work, now was it?


End file.
